


Just Talk

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he is married with a lovely family, Clint Barton will always be there for Natasha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCRIBBLE! Hope you like this!

“What’s up Tasha?” Clint asked, plopping down onto a sofa next to his best friend’s head.   
“I still haven’t found him,” she sighed, face buried in the cushion. Natasha Romanoff was strong, anyone that knows her can tell you that on fear of death. But it was only with those she cared about that she could truly be herself not the infamous Black Widow. It was also why it had taken so long for her to express her feelings for Bruce. And now he was gone. It was certainly a shock to see the great Black Widow change from “Love is for children” to being in love herself; but it was always an act and Clint was the one that could see through it.  
“Nat, you need to get on with your life,” Clint sighed as she shuffled so her head was on his lap. He gently carded his fingers through her hair. “I know you care about Bruce but he needs some time out to sort out the other guy and his own thoughts,” Clint continued despite Natasha’s week protests that she was okay. “Give him what he needs.”  
“Okay Barton, you twist my arm,” she whispered, curling up and using his lap as a pillow. Clint smiled softly to himself as he watched her fidget. At heart Natasha Romanoff was a child that needed support; she just wasn’t allowed to ask for it. To truly understand Natasha Romanoff was to know when to support her and when to run for your life. And Clint was damn good at understanding Natasha Romanoff. He should get an honorary doctorate in the subject. It served him well throughout the years and taking into account the sleeping super spy on his lap, he still had it.


End file.
